Shinobi: Lost Tale
by Koukashima
Summary: An expansive and new look apon the naruto world. IT has an amazing plot, and soon will be very expansive, and cover alot of ground, some that differs from the manga, reworking kishimoto's time skip and such. Will have over 100 chapters soon.
1. Chapter 1

Feel free to add some constructive criticism on things I can improve upon.

This has some alternates to the story, with some of my own elements thrown into it, that differ from the manga

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any naruto related characters, they are copyrighted to Kishimoto.

This begins shortly after the chunin exam, just before the time skip.

Shinobi: Lost tales

Chapter 1

A cool breeze blew gently over the vast dunes of sand, as a young man sat alone, leaning against a building, staring up at the full moon of the nighttime sky. His short, black hair fell slightly to one side as it blew gently in the breeze; he brushed it away with his right hand. Though he was only twenty three, he was a missing ninja of the village hidden in the sand. Tears fell from his eyes, dampening the sand below. Nostalgic...this night, it was on this night that it happened many a year ago.

He was once a Kind jounin of the village hidden in the sand, suna, having had a squad of genin that he mentored. He was respected, and always praised with honors until that day. The day his life changed forever. But before that let's take you back, back to when it all began the dream of being a Shinobi.

Foren Enzeru was not his real name, not at the time, at birth he was given the name Shiro Takenouwa, born to an average family. At age four, his father began training him to become a Shinobi. At age 5 he entered the academy, at Age 7 he graduated. Once he became a genin, he was assigned to a three man squad, headed by Taichiro Kaien. Taichiro Kaien was a former anbu black opps, and trained him and his three man squad. Shiro quickly established himself in his squad; performing outstandingly on every mission he was assigned. Then at the age of 8 came the chunin exam, He and his squad was entered, and there they met a challenge that would change them all. In the final exam, Shiro was faced against his long time friend and squad member Hiro Suchiro. It was a fight to the death, which ended in Hiro's demise. It was a sad tragedy that tore Shiro up inside and to this day still torments him so.

Shiro passed as one of two to become a chunin, and that was when he acquired the Naiito Suaddo, a sword passed down through generations of shinobi's throughout his family. His father passed it down to him. His father explained that it had special properties, and when wielded by a member of his family it gave off a black aura of chakra. This sword was also said to posses the ability to draw out hidden power when wielded. This Shiro found out to be true. He still participated with his squad in missions, but in the end he was now a chunin. Several years later, He and fellow chunin were assigned to infiltrate an enemy camp one night, to secure a secret scroll that the bandits had stolen while it was being transported. It was his first assignment as a team leader, and it couldn't have gone any better. They had infiltrated the enemy camp; their Shiro found the leader of the bandits and engaged him in a fight to the death. Shiro was wounded, leaving a scar down his chest, extending from the left shoulder, down to about the middle of this right abdomen.

The team succeeded in getting the scroll, and returning it safely while taking out the bandit leader. Several more missions came, until a time that he would distinguish himself even further. The bandits from the previous mission allied with some missing ninja in an attempt to overthrow the Kazekage, and take over Suna. They snuck in, in the middle of the night and killed many Shinobi. A battle ensued between the forces of the village hidden in the sand, and those of the rouges. Shiro was alerted by his old sensei, Taichiro Kaien about the situation. Taichiro, unknown to Shiro, was one of the Shinobi who had joined against suna, and when he found out it was almost too late. Taichiro and Shiro fought side by side, killing many of the Shinobi that stood in their way, as they fought towards the bandit camp, and so fourth. They were in the camp when Taichiro and Shiro were surrounded. Suddenly Taichiro struck, knocking Shiro out. Shiro awoke, trapped in a genjutsu by his former mentor and friend, Taichiro Kaien, unable to break it. He was slowly being tortured, made to relive the day he killed his best friend Hiro. Hours passed for what seemed like years, until finally he was liberated by a fellow Kunochi, by the name of Alexis Korini. Side by side they fought and eventually they were able to defeat the bandits, and the rogue Shinobi with the help of the other Shinobi of suna.

Several days passed after which he had been hospitalized from the genjutsu, his sword stolen by his former mentor. His mentor was one of the very few who got away. Alexis was his only visitor while he was in the hospital. During their time spent together, the two fell in love. A year passed and everything was great, until the day that Alexis was killed on a mission. Shiro was devastated, falling into a deep depression. He fought with himself, each and every day, drinking sake and getting drunk to try and dull the pain, and to fill the void of his lost love. It was during this time that he perfected the taijutsu technique of suiken ryuu, the drunken fist. Another year passed, and he was admitted to the anbu black opps, due to his mission status. His first assignment as a black opps was to track down and kill a missing nin that had helped the bandits attack suna two years ago, his name was Taichiro Kaien.

But that...that was all in the past...he was no longer the slave to suna that he once was... He was no longer Shiro Takenouwa... He was now Foren Enzeru...the fallen angel

His eyes glared at the moon, Enzeru wiped the swelling tears from his eyes. The village of sand was sure to be aware of his presence soon enough. He gathered his belongings, fastening his cloak around himself, and placing his straw hat over his short, cropped black hair. He took a swig of the sake bottle that he had been holding in his left hand. Sake, the nectar of the gods, the only thing that could truly ease the pain of his suffering. He got up, brushing the sand off of himself with his free right hand. It was time for him to depart, time for him to once again leave the place of his birth, the village hidden in the sand.

And so the man once known as Shiro Takenouwa passes out of this tale for the time being, who knows what will happen to this man that destiny led astray, it seems only time will tell.

Kaishomaru woke up, rubbing his eyes in the bright moonlight. He quickly got dressed, brushing the hair out of his brown eyes. He turned, rushing out the door, quickly running pas the local ramen shop, and Ichiraku ramen. Today was the day, the day he had waited for ever since he had entered the village ninja academy. He was now a genin, and official ninja in the village hidden in the leaves, Kohona. He laughed merrily as he walked around the corner. It was a time of joyous occasion, he was to meet his jounin sensei today, as well as his two teammates, together they would make up a squad of there own.

He rounded the next corner, stopping only to look around. He thrust his hand into his pocket, rummaging through his pockets and finding a plain white piece of paper, except for a small printed address in the center of the paper. He checked it to see if he was indeed at the right place, coming to the conclusion that he was, he entered the building. He went to the end of a long corridor, entering the last door on his right finding that inside was three others waiting for him. He recognized two of them, one of them Hao Takemi, a class showoff, the other Alexis Shikari, one of the best Kunochi in their graduating class. The other he would soon find out would be there sensei, Fuzen Zenbi, a newly appointed jounin.

"Well well well, it about time you showed up." Fuzen said, turning to Kaishomaru, "we were wondering if you weren't going to show up." He laughed jovially, smiling slightly. Fuzen's light blue eyes settled on Kaishomaru. "Well now that we are all here we can start the first "Mission." he sat down on a table, while the others watched him. "For this first mission, I want you to tell me a bit about yourselves. Like maybe what your hobbies are, what your goals are in life, stuff like that."

"Any volunteers on going first?" Fuzen looked around, as Kaishomaru began speaking. "well...my my name is Kaishomaru...Kaishomaru Irusaki, and I have only one goal...and that goal is to become a strong ninja, so I can protect those precious to me." He said a bit shy in his talking. "Well then...anyone else care to share?"Fuzen looked at the other two as they remained silent. "Well then guess not...guess ill tell you a bit about myself."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi: Lost tales

Chapter 2

A knock resounded on the door as Fuzen began to speak. He was just about to tell his knew genin pupils a little about himself, when the knocking had suddenly silenced him. He got up walking towards the door, and opening it. There before him stood three members of the Anbu Black Opps. He didn't know why they were here, but one began to speak their faces shrouded in their animal like masks.

"Excuse me, are you the jounin, Fuzen Zenbi?" he spoke, his voice like gravel. Fuzen once more said nothing, still trying to contemplate on what exactly was going on. He answered with a simple and plain "Yes." Another of the Anbu began to speak, this one with a semi-high voice, the mask on the mans face looked rather like a fox.

"If you would, please come with us, there are urgent matters that we must attend to, and the Hokage has asked to speak with you." The mans with the high voice said. "Hm….." Fuzen looked at the three men before turning back to Kaishomaru and the others. "You three wait here, Ill be back in just a moment though, while I'm gone why don't you get the chance to know each other better?"

"All….All right s…sensei." Kaishomaru stuttered. Hao just glared off out a window, seemingly staring at nothing, while Alexis was busy working on her nails. He turned back towards the Anbu. "Well now gentlemen, if you would, please lead the way." He motioned to them that he was ready to go. And just as swiftly as they came, the Anbu, as well as Fuzen accompanying them were gone.

Kaishomaru looked at the others, a bit nervous. He had seen them in class, but never really got to know them that well, he only knew how they acted and such. They acted like they were superior to the other students when they were in the academy, but Kaishomaru knew that they weren't the best, even though they got the highest grades in his class at the academy.

"So uh….what…what do you guys think of our new sensei?" he said, trying to break the awkward silence that had befallen the room, since Fuzen left. "Bah….just leave me alone…why the hell did I get stuck in a squad with you." Hao said, his voice showing his disliking for Kaishomaru already.

"Hey…no need to be a jerk….just because you had better grades then me in the academy doesn't make you better then me…" Kaishomaru retorted, usually the happy go lucky guy, now getting a bit annoyed.

"Actually it does make him better then you." Alexis said, her voice jovial, mocking Kaishomaru. Kaishomaru scratched the back of his head with his right hand, now he began to get really annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Is that so huh? Then why don't he fight me right here and now, and we will see whop the better Shinobi is." He said his anger showing now in his voice, as well across his face, which has turned a slight shade of scarlet.

"Bah…why the hell should I waste my time with a weakling like you? I mean I have much better things to do then show up some imbecile who just passed the academy graduation test by sheer dumb luck." He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in staring at the ceiling.

"You think you are so tough, just because you had higher grades in the academy then me." His hands slipped into his pockets as he turned around. "Well guess what, hotshot, you got another thing coming." He began to walk away, before turning around abruptly and charging at Hao, determined to kick his ass and show him up.

Hao stopped leaning back in his chair, before getting up and turning to face the charging Kaishomaru. He moved his brown hair out of his eyes, before seeming non-chalantly sticking out his right foot, and tripping Kaishomaru. "Just as I though, a looser, "he sat back down in his chair laughing, as Kaishomaru landed on the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED…………..


End file.
